


Shades [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Jokes, Battle, Crack, Crossover, Deadpool being Deadpool, Duelling, Fights, Funny, Gen, Humor, Immortality, Immortals in Space, Jedi, Lightsabers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Humor, Short, Snark, The Force, Violence, podficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool vs. Kylo Ren. The conclusion is foregone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535290) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Shades.mp3) | 4:20 | 3.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shades) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Saucery for Blanket Permission!


End file.
